A security arrangement for a mobile unit may provide access to the mobile unit for authorized users. The security arrangement may be in a variety of forms. For example, a smart card may be used. The smart card may include data relating to the user. Initially, a smart card reader is connected to the mobile unit so that when the smart card reader exchanges data with the smart card, authentication data may be transmitted to a mobile unit. Subsequently, a personal identification such as a PIN that is associated with the smart card may be entered to authenticate the user. However, the use of the smart card does not have a unified approach as an authentication process is required for various functionalities to be accessed on the mobile unit. Furthermore, a wireless connectivity between the reader and the mobile unit is prevented until authenticated using a further authentication process, thereby requiring a cable to connect the reader to the mobile unit.